Amour pour toujours
by ififorget
Summary: Sydney wants to commit suicide, she thinks she has nothing left to live for. Will someone save her before its too late.


Sydney wants to commit suicide because Vaughn is with Lauren but she doesn't know is that Vaughn is giving Lauren divorce papers the same night. Lauren is not Covenant

--PIER--

"Sydney, you don't have to do this" Jack yelled to Sydney.

"Yes I do, I have nothing to live for, I have no-one"

"Yes you do, you have me, Weiss, Dixon, Vaughn"

Not that Jack believed that last name was even there for Sydney but he would do anything to get her away from the edge. They were currently at the Pier where Sydney was about to jump off a cliff.

"NO, YOU DON'T GET IT, I DON'T HAVE VAUGHN, HE IS LAUREN'S!"

"Please Sydney just get down from there."

Jack knew that he sounded weak, you may say, but he was to get his daughter away from the edge.

"No, I told you I am not getting down"

Sydney heard Jack moving away from the edge but she could still sense that he was close.

"Syd…….."

Vaughn couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live a lie. As much as he wanted to be the loyal one he couldn't stay there. Not if he loved another woman. Sure Lauren helped him through a rough patch and he loved her but his heart wasn't in it. His heart belonged to a woman who was about to jump a cliff. (not that he knew that)

He was on his way home from the lawyers with divorce papers ready to sign. Lauren and he had been having problems for a couple of months before Sydney came back and it hit rock bottom when she returned. He would stay up late at night, not being able to sleep, thinking about if he had followed Syd into the house that night that maybe it would be he and Syd married and not he and Lauren.

-- VAUGHN'S HOUSE--

As he walked through the door he could hear Lauren in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi honey, you're home. I was wondering where you got to." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I had to do something, listen Lauren we need to talk."

"Oh ok, hang on a sec while I turn the dinner down."

When she came back out she found Vaughn sitting on the couch with his briefcase beside him. She knew something was wrong. She felt it.

"Michael what's wrong?"

"Lauren this isn't working, I can't go on pretending everyone was the way it used to be. You can't honestly say that we are happy. We haven't for a while"

"I know but cant we go to marriage counselling or give it another try?" she asked pleading.

"No Lauren, I am tired of fighting, I can't do it anymore, I already went to the lawyers and got papers written up. I have copies too so don't try to destroy them either. I am going to spend the night at Eric's and then will look for an apartment. You can have the house. I will just take what I had before I met you and my clothes."

"Michael, please….."

"Don't Lauren, I can't do it anymore, its over"

RING RING RING RING

"Michael Vaughn"

"Hey man, its Weiss"

"Yeah I am on my way over now, just getting clothes"

"Man, you need to go to the Pier now!"

"Why? Is something wrong!"

"Yeah its Syd…."

"What's wrong, is she ok"

"She is about to jump off the cliff, Jack's with…….."

Vaughn grabbed his keys and ran for it, hoping, just hoping he got there in time.

--PIER--

As soon as Vaughn got there he saw Jack pleading with Sydney.

"Sydney please get down from there"

"No, I told you I am not getting down"

Vaughn saw that Jack was getting no where so he ran up and tried talking to her but Jack saw him first and walked over to him while keeping his eyes on Sydney.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're the reason she is here!"

"Do you think I don't know that Jack!"

"Well……."

"Weiss rang me and told me and I had to come down here and try to save her."

"Don't you think you have done enough, why don't you go home to Lauren."

"I can't, I gave her divorce papers just before Weiss called, now will you let me talk to her. PLEASE!

"Fine!" and with that Vaughn walked over to Sydney.

"Syd, what are you doing up there?"

"Vaughn leave me be, go back to Lauren, I don't want you here."

"Syd, please…….Weiss rang me and told me you were here. What you don't know is that I had just given Lauren divorce papers. I couldn't do it anymore Syd. I couldn't stay there when I knew my heart wasn't in it. My heart is with you and always has been. I don't think I ever loved her. I just think I loved the concept of someone being there."

While Vaughn was talking he was gradually walking towards her.

"That doesn't change what you did, Vaughn. She still went and got married not even two years after I was gone. If you were to go missing I would've taken a lot longer to move on. I loved you too much"

"I know Syd and if I could take it back I would but I can't. All I can do is try to make it up to you but you have to hop down from the edge."

By now Vaughn was not far from her.

"Vaughn please, leave me alone."

"I can't Syd, not until I get you to safety."

By now Vaughn was right behind her.

"Come on Syd, remember when we used to sit at home on rainy nights and just watch it out the window?

"Y-Y-Y-Y-es" she said, whimpering.

"Come with me and we can do that again, we can watch the rain with us wrapped up in blankets and me drinking hot chocolate and you with either coffee or the coffee ice-cream I know must be stacked high in your freezer."

"Heh."

"Come on Syd, come back home with me and we can try again."

Vaughn saw Sydney slowly moving back and upon seeing that he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Syd, don't you ever do that to me again, you nearly killed me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey. That's enough of that. I'm the one who should be sorry. Now can we go home and do what we planned to do just then?"

"Yeah..."

"Good"

By now Jack had already gone, seeing as he had nothing else he could do in this situation.

As they walked back to Vaughn's car Sydney stopped, pulling Vaughn back in the process.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just love you."

He smiled, "Me too Syd, me too" and he leaned in and kissed her.

After what seemed like ages but was only in fact a couple of minutes they pulled apart.

"Now come on or we will both catch a cold" Vaughn said as he opened up the passenger side door. "Let's go home"

When they arrived at Sydney's house they both got inside and dried off. While Syd went to her room to change into some dry clothes, Vaughn went and got the only bag he had packed before he got the call. He also called Jack to tell him that everything was fine and she was home and safe. When he got inside he went to the bathroom to change. When he came out he heard Syd in the kitchen. When he got there she was boiling the kettle and getting the ice-cream out of the freezer.

"Hey!" she said when she realised he was there.

"Hey, how are you"

"I'm ok, as long as you are here."

With that he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere, know let's go watch this rain."

And they went and spent the rest of the night watching the rain fall.

The End.

Sequel coming soon.

I am going to Sydney for a week so will start sequel when I get back.


End file.
